dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gênese
Gênese (Genesis, no original) foi uma minissérie limitada de 4 edições publicadas semanalmente, com crossover nas revistas da DC Comics, em agosto de 1997. Escrita por John Byrne, desenhada por Ron Wagner e finalizada por Joe Rubinstein. A Trama O enredo de Gênese, centrado nos Novos Deuses de Nova Gênese e o grande inimigo deles, Darkseid, envolve todos os personagens superpoderosos da DC, apresentando o conceito da "Onda Divina" ("Godwave", no original), um fenômeno interestelar que, em sua primeira passagem, criou deuses em diversos planetas através do universo, como, por exemplo, os panteões grego, egípcio e nórdico na Terra. A Onda Divina, então, chegou à borda do universo e retrocedeu, criando super-humanos em sua segunda passagem. A série é focada sobre a forma como a Onda Divina ameaça a realidade, quando ela repercute de volta do seu ponto de partida em sua terceira passagem. Darkseid tenta tomar para si o poder da Onda Divina, que interfere com as habilidades de diferentes super-heróis, seja neutralizando-as ou alterando-as drasticamente. A Onda também tinha o efeito residual de fazer com que os seres humanos sentissem como se algo lhes estivesse faltando. Alguns simplesmente acham que é um caso de ouvir blues, enquanto outros se desesperam de forma tão brutal que cometem suicídio. Os heróis da Terra e os Novos Deuses de Nova Gênese batalham para impedir Darkseid de realizar seus planos. As forças de Darkseid, uma vez mais, invadem a Terra antes de viajarem até a Muralha da Fonte para o confronto final com os heróis. foi o principal antagonista em Gênese.]] Tie-ins * Adventures of Superman #551 * Aquaman #37 * Azrael #34 * Batman #547 * Green Lantern #91 * Impulse #30 * Jack Kirby's Fourth World #8 * Legion of Super-Heroes #97 * Lobo #44 * Power of Shazam #31 * Ressurection Man #6 * Robin #46 * Sovereign Seven #27 * Spectre #58 * Starman #35 * Steel #43 * Superboy and the Ravers #14 * Supergirl #14 * Superman #128 * Superman: Man of Steel #72 * Teen Titans #13 * Wonder Woman #126 * Xero #6 * Young Heroes in Love #5 Trivia * Devido às fracas avaliações recebidas, bem como críticas generalizadas feitas pela base de fãs, a saga Gênese é largamente ignorada dentro da continuidade do Universo DC (por exemplo, nunca mais mencionou-se a Fonte como sendo a origem de todos os super-poderes). * Gênese não foi publicado no Brasil. Foi o terceiro evento cósmico a ser ignorado (depois de Guerra dos Deuses e Eclipso: As Trevas Interiores). * Foi o único evento cósmico com a participação do Superman Elétrico (além de DC vs. Marvel III: Acesso Ilimitado). Neste meio tempo, no Universo DC... * Supergirl (Matriz) absorve as memórias de Linda Danvers. * Surge o Ressurreição, que a cada morte renasce com um novo poder. * Diana morre (novamente) e ascende ao Olimpo. Sua mãe assume a identidade de Mulher Maravilha, agindo na Liga da Justiça, e fica estabelecido que Hipólita voltou no tempo e agiu como a heróina durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Surge a equipe Justiça Jovem. * Pai Celestial é assassinado e Takion assume a liderança dos Novos Deuses. * O Superman adquiriu poderes baseados em energia e foi dividido em dois seres, Superman Azul e Superman Vermelho. * A Liga da Justiça convida para suas fileiras Oráculo, Caçadora, Homem-Borracha, Aço e Grande Barda. Category:Eventos Category:Novos deuses